


Alone/Not Alone/Water and Blood

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Dark, Flashfic Series, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny is alone and she doesn't know where or why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone/Not Alone/Water and Blood

**Title:** Alone  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Hours and hours" and 100quills prompt "Cold"

Ginny was alone. She had been, for hours and hours. She didn't know how she had gotten into this place, or even what time it was, but she knew that hours had to have passed. It was dark and cold and she could hear water dripping in the distance, but she couldn't feel anything. No matter how many times she reached out and felt for a wall, a ceiling, a floor- anything- she couldn't feel it. She wasn't even sure if she was touching something and just couldn't feel her hand. Maybe she wasn't even moving at all.

She was just so cold. And the water was dripping somewhere, and there was, beneath the water, the tiniest swishing noise, like wind blowing gently over a small hole. And darkness and cold.

Ginny was alone.

oO_Oo

**Title:** Not Alone  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "You're not alone" and 100quills prompt "Spoken"

Ginny almost couldn't believe it at first. There was light. It was very faint, almost non existent, but it was there. And, she almost thought she was imagining it because her body had gone numb from the cold long ago, but there might be warmth now too. Like the light it was very faint, but it was growing.

She was still alone, but Ginny could feel _something_ with her. It was humming through her blood, mixing with the hissing wind and comforting her. And she knew, almost as if someone had spoken in her ear, saying "you are not alone."

"I am here with you. I am here for you. You are not alone."

"I am not alone."

oO_Oo

 **Title:** Water and Blood  
 **Challenge:** hp_ficathon prompt "Flow" and 100quills prompt "Blaze"

"I am not alone."

Suddenly the faint light at the edges of her vision blazed, and Ginny threw up her hands to shield her eyes. There was what sounded like a scream and a triumphant cry, but neither were really human. Suddenly, Ginny was warmer and wet and she could feel cold stone beneath her.

She blinked rapidly to clear her vision, and when she was able to see again, she found herself in a great stone room. Marble statues rose high above her, glaring down, and water flowed on the cold ground.

Water and blood.

Blood and something black and… Harry Potter?

Suddenly her memories flowed back. Tom. The diary. Blood. Chickens. Snake. A voice. Her skeleton. The Chamber. Tom. Harry?


End file.
